


【佐卡】We don't talk anymore

by kokona_0416



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 有带卡提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokona_0416/pseuds/kokona_0416
Summary: 真實？或是虛偽？





	1. 【佐卡】WDTA 01

**Author's Note:**

> *時間線混亂，私設多，腦洞產物，寫到哪裡算哪裡，如果有bug請先忽視，第一遍寫完會再做修改，目前是爽文
> 
> *有帶卡提及，佐卡在一起前提（若即若離
> 
> *非 常 O O C，尤其是佐助，粉絲請即刻右上角退出，被雷到不怪我
> 
> *標題是we don't talk anymore，太長了不想打就縮了

01

「要走了嗎。」

卡卡西抬眼看了看站在火影辦公桌前的人，用陳述的語氣提出問題後又迅速低下頭去處理那些印著密密麻麻如同螞蟻般小字的文件。四戰結束之後與各個國家的交涉幾乎沒有停過，不是這個會議就是那個約談，本就看起來沒什麼精神的六代目火影眼下的青色更是加重了幾分。佐助的視線禁錮在卡卡西的手指上，從捏著紙張的動作轉向拔開鋼筆筆帽落下簽名的時候才悶悶出聲。

「嗯。」

佐助心裡開始冒起了無名火，就這樣？卡卡西不帶任何感情色彩的話語像是一把剪刀一樣剪斷了他們過去的羈絆。他認定卡卡西不會就這樣，於是他繼續盯著他舊日的老師，直到卡卡西嘆了口氣，咔嗒一聲蓋緊筆蓋後又抬起視線望向對方。

「你知道的，你不必這樣。我來跟高層交涉，你可以留在村——」  
「別拿對宇智波帶土那套來對我！！」

卡卡西微微睜大了眼睛，他沒想到自己的學生會有這麼大的反應，火影腦子裡過了一遍四戰時自己對帶土說的話，決定先把佐助安撫下來再考慮別的事情。

「他已經死了。」

「他是死了。」佐助從喉嚨裡發出一聲嗤笑，單手插腰居高臨下地看著他的老師。「那你呢卡卡西？你到底是以自己旗木卡卡西的身份活著，還是以宇智波帶土的身份活著？」

「⋯⋯」  
「呵。」

卡卡西抬手扶額，兩人的關係中間橫跨著的名叫宇智波帶土的鴻溝彷彿又寬闊了些。他對佐助的話不置可否，即使現在左邊的眼眶中是墨色的眼瞳，再有強大的查克拉波動或是強烈的情緒波動也不能令其再度變紅。然而曾經四戰時的一言一語都是板上釘釘的事實，卡卡西無法否認。卡卡西本想再和他的學生聊上幾句，於是他抬頭去看，映入眼簾的只有空蕩蕩的火影辦公室、還有周圍墻壁上掛著的歷代火影的畫像的眼神正注視著他。

火影可真是個超S級任務啊，六代目這樣想著，隨後又覺得跟他的那個黑頭髮動不動就和自己鬧脾氣的學生交流或許也是個超S級任務。和輝夜又殺回來開戰的那種一樣等級。

佐助像是鬧脾氣一般地瞬身離開了火影樓到了大街上，深夜的木葉靜悄悄的，住宿區的燈光仿佛黑夜森林裡的螢火蟲一般散出點點光芒，他看著一隻黑色的貓从自己面前走過，泛著幽綠色光的瞳孔在自己身上定了一會兒後，又踱著輕巧的步子晃過了他的身子。

佐助在街上漫無目的地走著，腦子裡除了卡卡西還是卡卡西，那隻貓咪讓他想到了小時候那次去抓貓的C級任務，正當自己好不容易抓住那隻貓看著它亮出尖利爪子時幾乎是認命地閉上了眼睛，等著臉上傳來尖銳的痛感。不過佐助緊閉著眼睛等了好一會兒也沒等到，反倒是等來了掌心毛絨絨突然的消失，他睜開眼睛，看著那上忍一手提著張牙舞爪貓咪的後頸，站在一邊似笑非笑地調侃自己說「哎呀，真沒想到佐助也會怕這些呢」。

要是有人這時碰見了佐助絕對會覺得自己活見了鬼——曾經不可一世揚言要實施革命的男人正沉浸在回憶的快樂中、即使這份回憶在旁人眼中並沒有快樂到可以讓人情不自禁地在臉上表現出笑意：曾經的叛忍嘴角微微上揚，和小時候那一小段無憂無慮的自己的身影仿佛再次重疊在一起。

卡卡西想著文件，在腦海里分出了一點小地方留給了佐助，想著他現在的學生到底會幹什麼，多半是要出村了吧，他這樣想到，鋼筆的簽字字跡頓了頓，在質量不太好的紙張上留下一個深色的墨點。他乾脆放下了筆，抹去了腦子裡那些文件的內存，將回收站裡的佐助拎出來放大，他沒再進一步執行命令，只是喝了口已經完全冷下來的茶，像只刺猬一樣縮進了椅子裡。

佐助依然想著卡卡西，想著他扳著手指可以數下來的作為自己老師的日子，抓貓除草，扎稻草人送貨，即使是些微不足道的事情但卻依然在他心裡佔了不輕的分量。他記得他教給自己和同伴們的配合方法，記得他在自己受傷生病時為自己包扎傷口、送飯送藥、還有以為自己睡著時離開前落在自己髮頂上的撫摸，記得他說的拋棄同伴的人連廢物都不如，記得他毅然決然地站到自己面前決心擋下最後的共殺灰骨——即使卡卡西並不是為了他。

但是佐助依然喜歡卡卡西，小時候的目無尊長到見識到了對方的強大後變成了嚮往，渴望陪伴的心願得到滿足後愈發變本加厲起來，再後來獨佔慾在心頭如豪火般燎原。在和他相處的時間裡，他每幫自己一次，心裡的那小惡魔就長大一些，他對那白髮男人的感情又會加深一度。失去手臂的那天佐助躺在醫院的病床上，偏著腦袋看著外邊的天空，腦子裡突然冒出來一個想法：卡卡西幫自己擋了共殺灰骨，那自己在他心裡會不會更重要一點呢。

想到這裡佐助突然嗤笑一聲，心裡反問自己什麼時候變得這麼多愁善感優柔寡斷起來了。黑髮男人撥了撥自己的額髮，加快了腳步，離開了木葉。

卡卡西照樣履行著自己六代目火影的職責，今天和其他影開會，明天和大名會談，後天去看看村子的恢復程度怎麼樣，大後天才能騰出點時間做自己的事。他去看了看鳴人，被七代目培養計劃壓得喘不過氣來的小狐狸看見卡卡西就扒著他不放了，一邊哭訴這書不是人讀的一邊哄騙他的老師請他吃一碗拉麵，卡卡西不忍心看他最活潑快樂的學生一副苦大仇深的樣子，於是兩人坐進了一樂裡。

大碗味噌叉燒拉麵在鳴人面前冒著熱氣，然而金毛狐狸手裡拿著木筷子還沒來得及一掰二，視線就黏在了旁邊銀髮男人毫不避諱將面罩拉下的臉上。

「卡、卡、卡…卡卡西老師！！！」

他們小時候猜的香腸嘴大齙牙一個沒有，乾淨又白皙，美人痣再加上對方轉過來眉眼彎彎地問自己「嗯？怎麼不吃啦不是很喜歡嗎」，鳴人這才想起來自己被顏遁了，他滿臉泛紅又窘迫地唰的一下轉回去啪一聲掰開筷子大喊一聲「我開動了！」開始埋頭吃面。

笑瞇瞇地等到鳴人吃得差不多的時候卡卡西才切入他來找鳴人要辦的正事，他給滿嘴油光洋溢著幸福小花的青年遞了張紙，一邊問他最近有沒有看到過佐助，鳴人反倒是很疑惑地擦完了嘴歪頭看了看卡卡西回答說：「誒？他難道不在卡卡西老師那裡嗎我說」。六代目火影聞言發現沒能探到自己想要的情報也就跟鳴人打了個哈哈把這件事一筆帶過，然後哄著鳴人繼續回去補習火影通識說再學一段時間老師再來帶你吃拉麵。

從鳴人那裡抽身出來之後卡卡西又到了他另一個女學生那裡。「卡卡西老師的眼睛實在是令人放心不下啊！」，櫻這樣說著就在大戰剛結束自己上任沒多久便被拉著去做一次體檢，並被要求說定期就要來複查——當然如果卡卡西空閒時候沒有主動來複查的話，櫻的拳頭倒是正好有了鍛煉的機會，這時候六代目火影的顏面也就岌岌可危了。卡卡西一邊乖乖接受檢查一邊有一搭沒一搭地和七班的紅一點聊天，提到佐助的時候櫻擺弄儀器的手頓了頓，卡卡西當然注意到了這個細節，他心裡大概想了個七七八八，為了不給自己曾經這個相比下來最讓人放心的學生增添更多壓力，他適時地結束了這個話題。

卡卡西回火影樓的時候看見了一隻黑貓，渾身的毛黏成一縷一縷的，它感受到人的氣息後轉頭看了一眼卡卡西，身姿敏捷地跳開了。六代目火影就這樣又過了兩天三點一線又開會又約談的日子，途中一次都沒見過那黑髮青年的影子，卡卡西在改文件改膩了在一邊轉筆，想著佐助大概是真的出村了吧，相處了這麼多年，他也知道自己的學生都是不同意義上的說到做到。

過了幾個月，村子的各項事務逐漸步入正軌，想著明天就能好好地休一個小假的六代目正準備深夜挑燈夜戰最後的文件，剛簽了沒幾份就被身後窗戶唰的一下被打開的聲音驚擾了腦內回憶親熱天堂的畫面。卡卡西以為是他那可愛的具有後輩愛的天藏來給他送宵夜，還沒來得及說「天藏啊火影樓是沒有門嗎以後不要再跳窗了」開口抱怨的話語就被對方打斷。

「卡卡西。」

-tbc-


	2. 【佐卡】WDTA 02

02

聽到對方聲音的剎那坐在辦公桌前的男人脊背瞬間挺直，身體帶著轉椅轉向對方時臉上還維持著震驚的表情。佐助居高臨下地俯視著他，墨色的眼中看不出情緒的波瀾。卡卡西很快調整好了情緒，又轉回去重新改文件，還不忘提醒一句「佐助既然回來了記得交報告」。

空氣中只剩下了筆尖劃過紙張的沙沙聲，佐助站定看了一會兒卡卡西，他沒披御神袍，轉而穿了改制過的如同上忍制服一般的馬甲，只是背後繡著火影的標誌罷了。黑色的裡衣袖口鬆鬆的，佐助覺得他的老師手腕和布料之間還能再塞小半個手掌進去。黑髮青年感覺心頭的無名火又燒起來了，一邊叮囑著他們三個學生要好好吃飯，給鳴人送蔬菜、給自己做番茄料理、給櫻做小點心，那自己怎麼就學不會照顧自己呢。

佐助難得地心裡的想法直接表現到了臉上，祖傳的面癱有些崩不太住，嘴角向下撇著好似有人欠了他幾百萬似的。他走到卡卡西右側，專注於文書工作的六代目也不防備他舊日學生，於是在察覺到查克拉波動前就被鑽了空子。佐助伸手包住了卡卡西正握著筆的右手，趁對方還在驚訝之際化出須佐假肢，從左側按著卡卡西讓人的臉轉向自己，收緊右手的同時輕輕地在對方左眼上落下一個親吻。

卡卡西有點驚訝，在他和佐助交往的這段時間、或者根本算不上交往、只是普通地相處之間，佐助是不喜歡任何親吻的。

「……佐助。」

黑髮青年聽到聲音後將嘴唇移開了，卡卡西一句「怎麼了」還沒問出口就感到自己下半張臉一涼接著嘴唇就被堵上了。他舔著自己老師涼兮兮的嘴唇，右手把人手裡的筆拿下放在一邊任其咕嚕咕嚕滾到文件堆裡然後把手指插進對方指縫裡，十指相扣。

佐助見對方沒反抗動作愈發大膽起來，他退開來把椅子轉向自己和卡卡西面對面，解了袍子又跨到人大腿上，右手揪著卡卡西的袖子又一次貼上去親他。卡卡西覺得要是還有什麼可以回憶的話，那就是佐助攥著他衣服的手和小時候的那個黑毛小刺猬一樣吧。

這次可不像之前那樣如同貓咪帶著倒刺的小舌溫溫吞吞地舔過時的感覺了，帶著侵略性的吻嚷卡卡西差點沒緩過神來，他驚訝地睜大眼睛盯著面前人的睫毛，口中對方的舌尖還在不斷點弄著他的上顎，彷彿是在宣洩主人的不滿似的。卡卡西只好將手搭在佐助腰上，一邊想著先把對方安撫下來再問話一邊將注意力集中在回應他的學生。

卡卡西順勢含住佐助的下唇，就像他們之前在床上所做的一樣，濕熱的舌尖輕巧舔過唇面，像是嚐到了甜美的糖果那樣又柔柔地含吮了兩下。這是卡卡西慣用的安撫對方情緒的辦法，每次當自己不注意出任務回來又住院了的時候他總會用這種方法壓下佐助右眼行將泛起的紅色，躺在病床上的卡卡西這時候總會露出點笑意，感覺佐助後腦勺翹起的頭髮都被捋得平了些。

——如果忽視佐助已經探到卡卡西褲腰帶上的手的話，六代目腦海中的回憶還能再平穩地繼續下去。許久沒做的慌張讓他喊停，佐助則是抬頭看了他一眼，皺著的眉頭訴說著主人的疑惑，然而眼底的渴望與急切讓卡卡西又捨不得對佐助說不。

他永遠是他最偏愛的學生。

不管是手把手傳授千鳥、還是跟他透露了自己的過去，都昭示著宇智波家遺子的重要性，只不過讓佐助介懷的是，卡卡西到底是因為他是佐助、還是因為他是宇智波佐助，才會這樣對待他。不過佐助自從知道自己是學生裡第一個也是唯一一個暸解了卡卡西過去的人的時候，他平靜的心靈之湖蕩起了一圈又一圈的漣漪。那時在樹上的對話中卡卡西所講的部分並不虛假，波風水門——四代目火影、野原琳、宇智波帶土，曾經的水門班霎時間化為烏有，佐助在得知真相之後疑惑了很久為什麼這個男人還能平靜如水地說出「我想保護的、重要的人全都死了」這種話。也就是這時候，佐助發現卡卡西的秘技竟然是忍耐，不動聲色的忍耐。

佐助見卡卡西沒反應就繼續自己手上的動作，他將火影的外褲往下扯了點，手覆上去隔著內褲撫弄對方的性器。布料包裹著那處帶動的摩擦並不好受，卡卡西扭了扭腰，小動作正好被佐助捕捉到，於是他的學生又扯了扯內褲，讓人性器直接暴露在空氣中。在佐助的手重新摸上來的時候，熱度漫上了卡卡西全身，臉頰飛上的紅色無法忽視。黑髮青年心想著好久沒見對方這種模樣，不由自主地回想起了些旖旎畫面來。

佐助想起了他們第一次上床的場景，雖說算不上香艷反倒說是笨拙也不為過，即使這樣依然在佐助心裡佔了很大一塊地方。那時候卡卡西還是理論上的巨人行動上的矮子，看的東西再多沒有實踐過還是白搭。佐助也只是說了想和卡卡西做那種事情之後便自己躺在床上撒手不管了。卡卡西也只能忍著羞恥跨到學生的腰腹上，在手上抹了潤滑翹起屁股伸到後面給自己做起擴張來。佐助靠著枕頭看著卡卡西緊緊閉著的眼睛和那顫動著的睫毛，為了忍耐不適幾乎要將下唇咬出血，於是佐助支起身子，伸出舌尖舔了舔對方的嘴唇，感受到人的戰慄後便伸手引導著對方一起擴張。

佐助覺得仿佛此刻的卡卡西和他記憶裡的那個卡卡西的樣子重合在了一起，他擼動著自己老師的性器，將頂端溢出的腺液抹了滿手沾濕了整根柱體，卡卡西就像以前那樣咬著嘴唇忍耐快感與聲音，卻又被對方的舌尖舔開還變本加厲地咬了咬那一圈淺淺的齒印。

「卡卡西……別忍著。」

佐助還不想放棄這個親吻，他抵著卡卡西的唇角悶悶開口，下半身的脹痛感讓他有些難耐，見到卡卡西也是一副被情慾迷了心思的樣子佐助決定做些什麼。黑髮青年退開些許，將他的老師抱上辦公桌，讓人趴在桌上屁股撅著對著自己。這種姿勢讓卡卡西一下子慌了神，臉上突然爆紅回過頭瞪了一眼佐助，然而嘴上的語氣卻又是帶著些懇求。

「⋯⋯至少換個地方。」

卡卡西頓了頓又重新開口。

「回家再做吧，好不好？」

佐助聞言覺得心裡再一次蕩起了漣漪，原來還有我們兩個的家，他想。本想要是聽見對方拒絕的話就試圖霸王硬上弓，此刻反倒是放輕了動作，僅剩的一隻手慢慢拂過卡卡西腰間，輕柔的吻落在腰窩後一路往下，惡趣味地咬了口臀瓣留下淺粉牙印，最後心軟又帶著點不容抗拒的力度舔上那隱秘的小穴。

-tbc-


End file.
